Why don't you love me?
by ImagineLove11
Summary: James and Lily drabbles done to Taylor Swift on shuffle- First fanfic


**Invisible**- She has no idea at all how much I love her. She loves him. She hates me. Amos doesn't notice her but I do she means everything, I love her with all my heart. We could be a miracle if she'd just let us be one. Her personalities like her hair, fiery and hot. How do I make her think about me she's so smart so clever but she never gives me a second glance. Please Lily, just give me a chance let me show you how amazing we could be. Please.

**You belong with me**- Why? She's always screaming at him, hear she is again arguing about some stupid joke he played on her. James just leave her, I have my headphones in now loud music screams into my ears. Sitting under the big tree by the lake head in James' lap why it can't always be like this? Why does Emilie even exist? When she makes him cry he comes to me. I'm the one he wants, James you used to want me why don't you want me now. Just see it... you belong with me.

**Forever and always**- You told me you loved me. You can't love me; you mess around with all the other girls. No wonder I always turn you down. I'm being honest when I call you a toe rag. Once I looked you in the eyes and I thought I saw the truth, just a split second. I was a bit delusional on that day though. James shut up, did you forget the other hundred times I said no. You never ever meant it you never will mean it; I just can't believe you anymore.

**Picture to burn**- "Oh state the obvious James, Ok maybe you weren't what I wanted. But you love yourself more than me! I hate you and your broom. By the way you're an awful liar and I know you still love her. Guess what though I'm going out with Sirius now and I don't want any of your apologies. I'm burning that picture of us. Yeah, you know the one taken after that match. And don't try and come back to me because it would only be bad for you not me. You got that! You're just another Picture for me to burn like any other boy."

**Perfectly good heart**- Lily why are you trying to break my heart. Can't you see how much I love you? Maybe I should try and see you hate me, you make it clear enough. I'm always going to be the one to fall with you, you're so strong. God, I love that about you but I'm the best you'll ever have you're the only girl who's ever turned me down. I don't want to be like this, I'm like a girl about you. Why would you want to tear me apart like this, it's the first and the last scar. I'll never love another girl like I love you.

**The outside**- I didn't know how lonely I would be without Sev. But it's all down to you James, I tried to take the road less travelled by, inter house friendship and all that but it didn't work all thanks to you. You don't know this but I need friends so when I see you wanting me I'd love to say yes, just to be included for once. Because, now, no one is letting me in. No friends no nobody. The girls in my dorm don't let me in we're in third year now. They have their groups and I'm not in them.

**White horse**- "James, when you say you're sorry I believe you every time. By now I should know. I'm no princess and you're not my knight, I was a dreamer but you crushed that, you lie and sometimes I think you cheat. I never ever thought that I'd have to fight for you but I'm going to say it again I'm not your princess that I want to be. I'm sorry but it's too late."

"Lily, please, don't leave me. Not now not ever." James sobbed

"No James I have to."

James ran to her and kissed her softly and slowly. " Believe me Lily"

**Only me when I'm with you**-It's Friday night and me and James are lying in his garden, we're aren't saying anything. Nothing at all. I only need him I don't want to live without him. James drags me up towards his broom, I won't fly without James. It's not scary with him though. I laugh as he soars up through the clouds. I tell James everything and he gets me more than anyone else does. We're sole mates. I'm myself with him. We're happy together and sad together. That's just how it works with us. I am who I truly am with James.

**Tell me why**- Lily I took a chance with you but I'm not bulletproof. And all the times you turn me down it hurts me badly. You're so mean and you can see it kills me. You could write a book on how to kill someone inside. You have no reasons to turns me down now. Just give me a chance. I remember how you told me to go and die. You have to cut down my dreams and make me feel small so you are fulfilled. I'm sick and tired now. I want to lie down and give up. Why Lily? Why do you do it?

**Cold as you**- You take the best of me Lily. I need to feel something; I've numbed myself that's why I fight. I'm not what you want me to be. I sit here and think I haven't met anyone as cold as you and yet I still love you. You have built walls up around you after what Amos did; I am trying to wish them walls away. But your story is that I'm the dreamer with a nerve but no Lily that's you. You're so, so cold. I've cried for you but I never cry and you don't even give a damn. You wouldn't tell anyone if I died for you lily but please, please see that I love you.


End file.
